


Nightmares

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [18]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, Bad Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Nightmares, madison x zoe, zadison, zoe x madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Zoe has a bad dream and Madison comforts her.





	Nightmares

“Hey, Maddie?”

Madison’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. She blinked for a moment waking herself from almost drifting off to sleep. The night was a bit cold. Or maybe it seemed that way because Madison could not feel Zoe’s body close beside her. “Yeah, babe?” She had had trouble falling asleep and has almost succumbed to it when Zoe spoke her name.

“Can I hold you’re hand? I mean only if you’re awake. Sorry, if I woke you up.”

“It’s okay. It couldn’t sleep anyway.” Madison rolled onto her side to find Zoe sitting up in their bed. Taking her hand she asked, “What’s wrong?”

Zoe was clearly upset about something. Her eyes were watering and her lips trembled. There were even beads of sweat rolling down her temples and neck. “Bad dream.”

Madison was sure it had to be more than that. At least she knew it had to be one hell of a bad dream. “Wanna talk about it?” She rubbed the top of Zoe’s hand with her thumb trying to be comforting. She couldn’t help but hope that her girlfriend would explain her dream. Maybe she heard it should could help Zoe calm down.

“I-,” Zoe began, but then closed her mouth hastily.

Madison sat up then, still holding, tight to Zoe’s hand. “Babe?”

“I dream I lost you,” Zoe said quietly in a voice filled with sorrow and fear. She licked her lips trying to ready herself for the recounting of her dream. “You were burning in fire and no matter what I did, I couldn’t out it out. It just kept growing and growing. And you were screaming at me to help you. You were begging me. But no what I did I…” she began to cry then.

Madison pulled her into a warm embrace. “Shhh,” she soothed, “I’m here. I’m okay because it was just a dream Zo. I’m right here with you now.” She allowed her girlfriend to release her emotions and cry into her shoulder as she held her close. She stroked Zoe’s hair gently know this often helped Zoe calm down when she was having a bad day.

“I’m sorry,” she cried. “I’m being ridiculous.”

“No,” Madison insisted. “Not at all Zoe. A dream can seem so real… Plus I’m pretty great so I can understand being upset.”

Zoe couldn’t help but laugh at this, which is what Madison had hoped for. She leaned back wiping her tears away to smile at Madison. “You can always make me laugh.”

Madison shrugged and grinned. “It’s a gift.”

Moving forward Zoe pressed a kiss to Madison’s cheek. “Thank you,” she said using her finger to wipe away a few more tears.

“Of course. It’s my job.” Madison then opened her arms once more. “Now I can do better than a handhold. Come here and cuddle.”

Zoe giggled happily as she slipped into Madison’s waiting arms. The spooned each other as was their usual practice when one of them had had a bad day.

Once they were all settled Madison leaned forward and placed a kiss behind Zoe’s ear. “Goodnight babe. Sleep well and remember I’ve got you.”

“I will now,” Zoe grinned happily as she closed her eyes. 


End file.
